Ribbon
Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Ribbon is the second member to officially join Team 9. Profile "In my sights." Before becoming friends Nine and eventually a few other classmates, Ribbon was depicted as a very disciplined and stoic girl who did not make friends easily, and preferred to spend time alone studying and practicing with the charger instead of being with her classmates. In return, many of her classmates believed her to be snobby and arrogant because of her skill, as she always finished first in competitions. However, once Ribbon and Nine became friends, opinions began to change. Ribbon attends Jolly Roger Academy with Suke Bahn and Amanda Menta. When adjusted to a more social situation, Ribbon is shown to be kind, gentle, and loyal girl who is slightly insecure. In the beginning, she relies on the opinions of her parents, classmates, and teachers, but as time goes on she becomes rather social and more confident. Ribbon’s dreams for the future are somewhat uncertain since she is still quite young, but often claims that she wants to become someone’s mentor one day. Physical Description Ribbon is a young inkling who has a slim figure and dark skin. Her eye color is yellow, and her eye mask has two lashes on the top and one at the bottom. Her dominant color is blue although it can change to various shades of red to match her teams motif. She wears a Special Forces Beret which matches the blazer of her School Uniform, and a pair of School Shoes. Relationships Nine Ribbon considers Nine to be one of her closest friends. They are also shown to be great partners in turf war, working in sync. Nine is the one who first notices that he and Ribbon are similar in many ways, having similar skills, but very different backstories and contrasting personalities. Most of the time their differences does little to hurt their relationship can even be shown to mix very well as their friendship grows. On several rare occasions hey have had serious disagreements, with Ribbon becoming frustrated with Nine when they have different views on something she feels strongly about. Suke Bahn Ribbon appears to have rather complex feelings for Suke: She admits that she admires and adores her but feels envious of her skills, as Ribbon often would feel useless while being teamed with her. Nonetheless, Ribbon seems to care very much for Suke, to the point where she'd get upset if anyone were to speak negatively about her. Triva * Ribbon's Birthday is July 18th, making her a Cancer. * Ribbon's full name, Ribbon Muraena, is a pun on Rhinomuraena the scientific name for the ribbon eel. * According to Nine, Ribbon speaks with an accent. * Ribbon's interests and hobbies include video games, baking, and listening to boy bands. * Her favorite gemstone is the sapphire. Image Gallery File:Memcake.png| "Bright yellow eyes, like a mirror to the soul, nothing stands in the way of her personal goal." File:Fullcolorbg.png| By RosaryPea File:FFlustered.png| By RosaryPea